


Broken pieces

by uzies_universe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzies_universe/pseuds/uzies_universe
Summary: The bus dropped them off at Crowley's flat and they settled in with wine to solve Agnes Nutter's last prophecy. Things start out really nice, but then it's downhill pretty fast. An angsty take on the old favourite 'after the bus ride' that everyone must do at least once.I read in the notes of a fic that the author had found the tag 'Angst and humour' and questioned what that meant. I did too, but promptly forgot which fic and which author. I guess this is my attempt to answer that. More angst than humour and no really happy ending!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Broken pieces

1

After stepping off the bus Crowley led Aziraphale up to his flat. He could feel the angel's questions about the decor as they continued through to the living room but they had more important things to talk about right now. 

"So, playing with fire?" Crowley began as they had seated themselves on the couch with some wine. 

"I can only assume she refers to Hellfire, not something I care to get too close to..." Aziraphale replied as he swirled his wine and took a sip. "Good vintage!" 

"I saved it for a special occasion, this might be it." 

"Yes..." 

"But Hellfire belongs in Hell, and it wouldn't do anything to me. Holy water on the other hand..." 

"So choosing faces could mean that we trade appearance and thus places for the punishments?" 

"It's the only reasonable solution. Does it seem likely that she could have meant that? You did read her other prophecies?" 

"Yes, I believe that's what she meant. The question is how?" 

"Mix up our essences just enough? It would be tricky but not impossible. Nobody would expect us to try anyway, just a bunch of un-imaginative wankers, the lot of them!" 

"If we mix, if it's even possible, we would not just share our appearances you know." 

"I know. Might as well tell you that I'm hopelessly in love with you before then. Also I used to be a Seraphim so expect a few more wings in my body." 

"A Seraphim??" 

"That's what gets your knickers in a twist?" 

"Oh, my dear boy, I do love you too but a Seraphim? I didn't know any of those Fell, apart from Lucifer..." 

They talked on a bit further to get as many confessions out beforehand. The first bottle turned into two, then three, as they slowly closed the space between them on the couch. Talking and drinking turned into a make out session before they made an attempt to mix. Holding hands they felt each other's edges and then it was fairly easy to start the mixing as the alcohol and the confessions had lowered their inhibitions. Within minutes they opened their eyes with amazement, they had succeeded! To get the hang of it they switched back and forth a few times before settling on keeping themselves as themselves as they didn't expect Heaven and Hell to come tonight. Lulled by the success and the wine they retreated to Crowley's bedroom where they cuddled up to sleep. The angel might not be a fan of it but it had been a taxing day for the demon and the exhaustion had bled through to both. 

"Good night, my dear!" Aziraphale murmured in the darkness. 

"Yeah, same too you!" Crowley replied.

2 

They awoke blearily and hung over from the alarm, with the slight shock of wearing eachother's faces. Crowley felt there was something he had forgotten, but he couldn't remember what. After a short debate they chose to first visit some café for breakfast and then separate a few hours before meeting in St James's park. Aziraphale spent the time sauntering about Hyde park and trying not to think about what would happen once they got caught. At noon he had sauntered to the other park and was greeted by Crowley on their regular bench. 

"Hello, my dear! What do you say about some ice cream?" 

They went over to the ice cream cart, only to be abducted by their former employers. The last thing Aziraphale saw was Crowley being dragged away by the angels, then his vision blacked out. 

Hell was, unsurprisingly, hellish. His head ached, his body ached and he couldn't do a thing about it as they kept on hurting him through what felt like hours of torture. When they finally got around to his so-called trial he healed himself up and felt he did quite a good impression over all. Michael's delivery of Holy water was a bit of a surprise but the bath was nice and the shock of those around him was even better. Finally he was let go and returned to their pre planned rendezvous in Berkeley Square. Now he just had to wait for Crowley! 

A few hours passed and he started to squirm a bit. They had assumed that this would have been over with by now, what was the hold up? Suddenly a searing pain shot through his very core, so much worse than the tortures he so recently had endured. He could feel the parts of him that belonged to Crowley scream in agony and then fall silent. He fell from his seat on the bench as the pain faded into empty oblivion. He knew what had happened, if not why. Crowley had been destroyed utterly and completely. He was alone. 

A friendly lady helped him up and into a cab that took him to Crowley's flat. In a daze he entered and continued into the living room where they had shared drinks just a few hours ago. The TV on the wall reflected his face and the painful reminder that he now wore Crowley's face. His beloved demon that somehow was forever gone. He slowly sank on to the couch and buried his face in his hands and wept inconsolably. It had been all for nothing! Hours later he could no longer stay upright and buried his continued sobs into the cushions until he finally fell asleep in utter exhaustion. 

"Bebee bebee bebee!" echoed shrilly through his sleep and tore him back to reality.

3 

They awoke blearily and hung over from the alarm, with the slight shock of wearing eachother's faces. Aziraphale felt there was something he had forgotten, but he couldn't remember what. After a short debate they chose to first visit some café for breakfast and then separate a few hours before meeting in St James's park. Crowley spent the time by visiting the bookshop that to his elated surprise was restored. At noon he took a cab the short distance to St James's park and went straight to their regular bench where Aziraphale soon joined him. 

"Hello, my dear! What do you say about some ice cream?" 

They went over to the ice cream cart, only to be abducted by their former employers. The last thing Crowley saw was Aziraphale being knocked out, then a bag was pulled over his head and all went dark. 

Heaven was actually almost worse than Hell. The sheer blankness was more stifling than the filthy crowds Downstairs. They left him tied up for hours until they finally addressed him. By the time a demon showed up with a pot of Hellfire Crowley was almost relieved. As expected the fire did nothing to him but scared the present Archangels wittless. Finally he was free to leave and hastened to their rendezvous in Berkeley Square. Now he just had to wait for Aziraphale! 

A few hours passed and he started to squirm a bit. They had assumed that this would have been over with by now, what was the hold up? Suddenly a searing pain shot through his very core, so much worse than any tortures he had ever endured. He could feel the parts of him that belonged to Aziraphale scream in agony and then fall silent. He fell from his seat on the bench as the pain faded into empty oblivion. He knew what had happened, if not why. Aziraphale had been destroyed utterly and completely. He was alone. 

A friendly lady helped him up and into a cab that took him to the bookshop. In a daze he entered and continued into the back room where they had shared so many drinks over the years. The window reflected his face and the painful reminder that he now wore Aziraphale's face. His beloved angel that somehow was forever gone. He slowly sank into a chair and buried his face in his hands and wept inconsolably. It had been all for nothing! Hours later he staggered to the couch and buried his continued sobs into the cushions until he finally fell asleep in utter exhaustion. 

"Bebee bebee bebee!" echoed shrilly through his sleep and tore him back to reality.

4 

They awoke blearily from the alarm and hung over, with the slight shock of not wearing eachother's faces. Then the second shock struck and they clutched at each other in relief of still being together and alive. They staggered into Crowley's kitchen and shakily compared their dreams over steaming cups of tea. They could feel each other's pain and sorrow through the bond they had forged with their experiments the previous night. 

"I think we somehow had the same dream thanks to all that switching..." Aziraphale hazarded. 

"Yes, most likely! Do you think..." Crowley began but was interrupted. 

A simultaneous flash of lightning and flare of fire that illuminated the gloomy flat, Heaven and Hell had come to claim them so much sooner than expected! Before they had time to say or do anything they were both dragged away and dumped in a bleak expanse of desert. Despite the present barrenness they couldn't fail to recognize the place as where they first met. This had once been the site of the Garden of Eden. They had little chance to reminisce over it as a combined tribunal of angels and demons were gathered around them. The verdict was swift and within minutes Aziraphale watched Crowley as Holy water dissolved his corporation and soul just as the demon saw Hellfire incinerate the angel. For a few moments their mutual shrieks of agony echoed through the air, accompanied by pityless laughter, then silence reigned again in that once again empty and forgotten bit of desert. Then came a shrill new echo off "Bebee bebee bebee!"

5 

They awoke blearily from the alarm and hung over, with the slight shock of not wearing eachother's faces. Then the second shock struck and they clutched at each other in relief of still being together and alive. They staggered into Crowley's kitchen and shakily compared their dreams over steaming cups of tea. They could feel each other's pain and sorrow through the bond they had forged with their experiments the previous night. 

"I think we somehow had the same dream thanks to all that switching..." Aziraphale hazarded. 

"Yes, most likely! Do you think..." Crowley began but was interrupted. 

"Let's switch now! Before they come!" 

They switched quickly and without problems. After a short debate they chose to first visit some café for breakfast and then separate a few hours before meeting in St James's park at their regular bench. 

"Hello, my dear! What do you say about some ice cream?" 

They went over to the ice cream cart, only to be abducted by their former employers. The last thing Crowley saw was Aziraphale being knocked out as he himself was dragged away. 

Hours later they met again as planned in Berkeley Square, both safe and sound. Elated they switched back and then went to the Ritz to celebrate with lunch. They shared their stories of their so-called trails and attempted executions. They laughed at their baffled ex-employers and the witty remarks they had given them. Lunch turned to dinner and it was well after dark they finally returned to the restored bookshop. Aziraphale had seen Crowley's memories of the fire and couldn't hold back a sigh of relief that it was back. 

"A drink, my dear?" Aziraphale began before he was interrupted. 

A simultaneous flash of lightning and flare of fire that illuminated the bookshop, Heaven and Hell had returned! 

"Did you honestly think we would be so easily fooled?" Gabriel asked with a smirk and then snapped his fingers. 

Before they had time to say or do anything they were both dragged away and dumped in a bleak expanse of desert. Despite the present barrenness they couldn't fail to recognize the place as where they first met. This had once been the site of the Garden of Eden. They had little chance to reminisce over it as a combined tribunal of angels and demons were gathered around them. The verdict was swift and within minutes Aziraphale watched Crowley as Holy water dissolved his corporation and soul just as the demon saw Hellfire incinerate the angel. For a few moments their mutual shrieks of agony echoed through the air, accompanied by pityless laughter, then silence reigned again in that once again empty and forgotten bit of desert. Then came a shrill new echo off "Bebee bebee bebee!"

6 

They awoke blearily from the alarm and hung over, with the slight shock of not wearing eachother's faces. Then the second shock struck and they clutched at each other in relief of still being together and alive. They staggered into Crowley's kitchen and shakily compared their dreams over steaming cups of tea. They could feel each other's pain and sorrow through the bond they had forged with their experiments the previous night. 

"I think we somehow had the same dream thanks to all that switching..." Aziraphale hazarded. 

"Yes, most likely! Do you think..." Crowley began but was interrupted. 

"Let's switch now! Before they come!" 

They switched quickly and without problems. After a short debate they chose to first visit some café for breakfast and then separate a few hours before meeting in St James's park at their regular bench. 

"Hello, my dear! What do you say about some ice cream?" 

…...


End file.
